


Saved from the fire

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Doctor!Leonard, First Meetings, Fluff, Jim to the rescue, M/M, Meet-Cute, Server!Jim, Trektober 2020, and cute, bones wears a wig, catching flames, itt's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Leonard is very bored at this party until he gets rescued by a cute man in an unconventional way.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Saved from the fire

**Author's Note:**

> Woow, I wrote this real quick but I liked it. Sorry that it's not longer. 
> 
> It's written for Trektober 2020 Day 10: Historical AU  
> (yes I know it's the 11th but real life was busy. Day 9 will hopefully come tomorrow, maybe with 11 and 12 but I make no promises)  
> I am already surprised I got the first 8 days online in time

Leonard was staring at his glass that was once full of champagne. He drunk it all but didn’t want to get a new glass. That would mean walking through the mass of people and talking to them. He was here only because it was expected to him as a doctor. He didn’t want to be here. Whoever invented these balls should get punished…

He stepped to the side when a pair came very close to him when they danced. He didn’t want to dance either. The people would expect him to do the asking since he was a man. He didn’t even want to dance with a woman. He looked around hoping to find an excuse to leave early. He scratched his wig a little and settled back against the wall. It got slightly hot, but that might be because the patio doors were on the other side of the dance room.

‘’My lord I am very sorry for this’’

Leonard heard a voice behind him, but before he could turn around and investigate he felt a ton of water falling on his hair (his wig!) and his neck and back. He slowly turned around, glaring at the person who dared to make him wet.

‘’Milord I am very sorry, but your wig was catching fire. You were too close to the candles and didn’t realise. This was the fastest option.’’

Leonard stared at a beautiful server. The man had blonde hair that looked like it was blessed by angels. He forgave him immediately, even though he could not tell the server that.

‘’Well, I am wet now and my wig is unacceptable to look at. Do you have a solution for that too, boy?’’

The server nodded. ‘’Yes, milord. If you’d just walk with me, I can help you dry off. And give you a refill on your champagne if you wish.’’

Leonard followed the man out the dance room. Here was his exit! The guy saved him from having his entire wig burned away and from the horrible party. He should thank him.

‘’Thank you, for saving most of my wig.’’

‘’You can call me Jim. And you’re welcome. I hope you don’t mind getting back later to the party when they’re already dancing now. But your coat will take some time to dry, same with your wig.’’

Leonard gave his coat to Jim and looked at him. ‘’I do not mind at all. You actually saved me from a boring party. This is all I ever wanted. Being rescued by a handsome person like yourself.’’

Leonard realised too late what he said. He looked appealed at Jim, ready to take it back immediately. But instead of a frown, he saw a big smile. 

‘’I saved you! Yes. And you called me handsome. Then I propose we get to know each other a little more while we wait for your wig and coat to dry? I mean, I already saw you without wig or coat, so it’s not that indecent.’’

Leonard finally smiled for the first time that night. He liked Jim and he was looking forward to getting to know him more.


End file.
